Wishing on Eyelashes
by o.wolfgirl.o
Summary: a RemusxLily one shot. Short and sweet. The title says it all.


The characters, of course, are JKRowling's.  
I adore reviews, so if you read, let me know what you think!  
And of course, enjoy.  
peace&love, Kas

xxxxx

**Wishing on Eyelashes**

"Why so quiet tonight, Remus?"

"Hm?"

"Earth to Remus..." the slender redhead said, singing his name in a soft voice.

"I'm here," he replied quietly as his eyes finally left the floor to wander around the last hall they were to patrol that night. They entered the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower, walking side-by-side but not too close, just as they did every other night that they had prefect duty.

After a moment he glanced over at Lily seeing her emerald eyes watching him curiously.

"What?" he asked frowning at her.

She smiled her gentle smile. "Just wondering why you're so quiet…"

"It's after hours, we're supposed to be quiet," he replied.

Lily rolled her eyes as she sent him a playful smirk. "Seriously, Remus…"

"No, no, I don't want to act Siriusly," he replied in the same solemn tone, making her laugh. The laugh was light and musical as it echoed through the hallway and it caused an unwilling smile to be drawn to Remus's lips.

"But really, Remus, you're unusually quiet tonight," she said still watching him, her eyes alight with curiosity.

The boy shook his sandy brown hair out of his eyes as he glanced over at her. "I'm just thinking," he replied vaguely.

Lily laughed. "When are you not thinking?" she teased.

The smile with which he responded was faint and faded quickly. Lily frowned as her friend's unusually solemn behavior persisted.

"Is everything okay?" she asked softly.

Remus smiled sadly at that. "Yeah… yeah, it's fine. Cheering Charms." He added to the Fat Lady as he reflected moodily on how ironic the password was in relation to his mood at the moment.

Lily sighed as they walked into the deserted common room. Remus always put his own feelings and problems on the backburner, choosing instead to put his energies into helping his friends. She both loved and hated that about him, but mostly it exasperated her. He was probably the most caring person she had ever met, but not without his own problems; yet no one ever seemed to notice when something was wrong.

'That James Potter and Sirius Black,' she thought angrily as her worry for Remus mounted. Finally she stopped in the center of the common room, an angry expression distorting her beautiful face.

"What?" Remus asked as he stopped on his way to the boys' dormitory and turned to face her.

"You know what, Remus Lupin," she began angrily.

His eyebrows rose as he looked at her calmly, but before he could even think to say something she continued on.

"How come you can't ever put your own feelings first? You spend all of your time going around trying to help everyone else and you don't ever stop to consider yourself!—"

Remus blinked. He had seen this flair of anger from Lily before but then it was always directed at James.

"I never see Potter or Black asking you what's wrong, but yet you're always there for them for all of their ridiculous problems—"

Remus opened his mouth to say something then, but Lily continued.

"You need to stop worrying about those two prats and start taking care of yourself! You've been distracted ever since I saw you this evening and now when I ask you why you won't even admit something's wrong!—"

"Lily."

"And I really just don't understand why you refuse to let anyone know what's going on with you! You're probably the sweetest most caring person I know." Remus blushed. "And I just don't get why you do this?!"

Silence fell, then:

"You have an eyelash," Remus said softly as he reached forward and swept the eyelash from Lily's cheek to his finger. He studied it a moment then tilted his finger to let it fall to the floor.

"No, don't!" Lily said suddenly catching his hand in hers and turning it upright so the eyelash stayed intact. She battled her frustration for a moment as he once again avoided the subject that had caused her rant in the first place.

Remus raised his eyebrows at her again. "Why?" he asked.

With a soft sigh Lily let go of her frustration towards him and she smiled slightly. "Haven't you ever heard of wishing on an eyelash?"

Remus shrugged as he looked down at her, watching as she expertly transferred her eyelash from his finger to hers. "Maybe."

"Well, c'mon, what are you waiting for? Make a wish," she told him as she held up the finger upon which the eyelash was now precariously balanced.

Remus stared at the eyelash for a moment then shook his head slightly. "Nah, I don't believe in those things."

"Why not?" the redhead demanded indignantly.

Remus shrugged. "My wishes never come true," he said quietly.

"Don't be silly," Lily replied. "Everyone's wishes come true at some point." She looked up into his eyes as they watched her with a strange expression.

"Now, c'mon, make a wish."

Remus sighed then blew softly on her finger as the eyelash fluttered off and headed on its swaying journey to the ground.

Lily smiled up at him. "I promise, everyone's wishes come true," she said softly then turned and headed up the girl's dormitory steps.

"Not when I'm wishing for you," Remus whispered in reply, but no one heard him but the crackling fire of the empty common room.


End file.
